marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol 1 1
After freeing Sue and Namor from the Puppet Master's control, Sue decides that she loves Namor and wants to stay in his kingdom with him, after months of neglect from the Four thanks to Spider-Man's inclusion in the group. Accepting her request, Namor conditions her body so that she can breath underwater (a process that is apparently permanent) and the remainder of her former comrades leave in defeat, Spider-Man regretting to have joined the group. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** * :* Hypno-Fish :* Giant Octopus * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Superman (Earth-7642) * * Radioactive Spider * * General Motors * * * * Ed (reporter) * * ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Kryptonians * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* * ** * ** *** **** ***** * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** *** ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** ******* ******* **** *** Items: * * and * and * * * Vehicles: * * * The Puppet Master's Submarine * The Fantasti-Sub Events: * | Notes = * Cover art: Modifications by Romita. Earth-721 * From the Watcher's introduction on parallel worlds we see: The world where Reed Richards became the Thing instead of Ben Grimm was first seen in the story "What Mad World?" in , the Fantastic Four fighting along side the Invaders is from / , the Avengers battles with the Squadron Supreme first happened in - but this appears to be their most recent combat with them at that time in - , 's battle with "a certain colorfully-clad alien" is a nod to the first Marvel/DC Comics cross-over in , Killraven's world first seen in ; and Deathlok's world which appeared in . * The Watcher's narratives of the origins of the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man occurred in , and respectively. * The beginning of the story shows Peter Parker getting the idea of joining the Fantastic Four in order to earn a living. This is parallel to the events of . In the original story, the Fantastic Four turn Spider-Man down, causing him to flee. Later he gets framed for a crime that the Chameleon would commit and be branded a menace by J. Jonah Jameson following a failed space flight by his son and astronaut, John Jameson. * The final battle of the Fantastic Four before Spider-Man joining the group was when the team traveled to the south-west to battle the Hulk. This is a reference to the first battle between the Thing and the Hulk in . * The Chameleon's plot in this issue is foiled by Spider-Man joining the Fantastic Four. Originally in , the Chameleon disguised himself as Spider-Man in order to frame the wall-crawler for the theft of some plans that the spy would sell to the communists. * An additional divergence in this reality is the battle against the Fantastic Five and the Vulture. The Vulture originally appeared in and battled Spider-Man alone. After many repeat attempts to defeat the Vulture, Spider-Man eventually created a device that counter-acted the magnet-powered flying harness the Vulture used. * The Fantastic Four originally battled the Red Ghost on the moon in , the difference being that in the original story, the Invisible Girl traveled to the moon with the rest of her teammates and battled against Red Ghost and his Super-Apes. * The Fantastic Four did end up battling a Puppet Master-controlled Namor in . However in the original story, Sue wasn't tricked into meeting Namor and taken captive until after the Red Ghost mission (since Sue went to the moon with the team in the mainstream reality). The battle with Namor is almost entirely the same, save for the fact that in this version of the battle Sue decides to stay with Namor at the end of the story. * This reality and it's version of the Fantastic Five are seen again in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}